This New World
by Chienna
Summary: When she fell into the well, she thought that she'd be in Feudal Era again, but fate has something for her. Instead of falling into the world that full with demons, she fell into the world that full with pirates! Even in the other world, the darkness's still all over her. (Water 7 arc!)
1. The Fate

Hello! This is my first One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover. So, please be kind to me! :D

Disclaimer : One Piece and Inuyasha are definitely not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~X~X~**

The first thing she saw when she opened her blue eyes was sky - blue sky. She blinked her eyes a few times, hoping that the image of the sky would disappear. A few seconds went by and the image was still there. She had to accept the reality, she said to herself. Her body flinched slightly when the cold breeze swept over her small body. She looked at her body - her clothes were still there, on her body and there was no bruise, and around her - no demon.

Okay!

Then, Kagome sighed loudly and stood up. She slowly swept away the dirt on her clothes.

She wondered what she could do in this new place. Yeah. She didn't even know where she was. She looked around, hoping that she would catch a figure in this big place. But there was no one.

"What should I do?"

She had nothing on her - telephone or her wallet. She remembered that she was visiting the old well and staring at it for a very long time, hoping that it would suck her in and brought her to feudal era. Her lips curved into a wide grin when the well let out a dazzle light. It brought her in but not to the place that she was hoping for, but to a place that she never knew exist.

Kagome wasted no time as she walked further but not before she checked her miko power. Yes, the power was still within her. She needed to be careful. We don't know what could happen in this new place she was in.

She could see the vast sea from where she was standing from. Then, she stop walking when she sniffed a delicious smell. The smell was enticing. She followed the smell and it brought her to a place that was full of people - a city.. . and.. a big fountain? Kagome just realized that and without any doubt or hesitation, she ignored the fact. She grinned widely and went to a small store that was the nearest, completely forgetting about the delicious smell.

"_Sumimasen _(Excuse me).." She started to make conversation to the cashier, or maybe the owner of the shop, as he looked at her way.

"Is there anything that you would like to buy, miss?" He asked her politely.

Kagome sighed in relief. She thought that she would have to talk in English or other languages. "Where and what is this place?" She hoped that her question wouldn't be so strange or maybe it was.

"Eh?" The man's eyes widened, "A-are you lost or something?" He stuttered a bit.

"You could say that way." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

The man blinked his eyes for a few times "This place called Water 7, miss."

"Eh?!" Kagome was a bit surprised, but thanks the man anyway and headed out. "Nani?! Koko wa doko?" (What?! Where am I?)

With no where to go, Kagome continued on her walk. She hoped that there was a way to get back home. A crowd of people near a short bridge catched Kagome attention and they were mumbling something. She walked there and struggled among the crowd to see what they were looking at. A gasp escaped Kagome's mouth when she saw an injured man laying on the floor. Without a second thought, she quickly went to the man and put one of her knees to the ground to check his wounds closely.

"W-What happened?" She asked the long nosed man as she tried to focus on her healing power and put her hand to the wounds as it slowly healed up.

"T-The..M-Mon-"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you."

The man opened his mouth to repeat the words to her. She closed the gap between them to hear what he wanted to say, but before she did that, someone screamed a name maybe.

"Usopp!" Kagome looked at where the voice was coming from and what she saw was a pretty woman. "What happened?" The woman asked her.

Kagome shook her head as she said, "I don't know. I came here and saw he's already laying here with this bad wounds." Kagome kept her hand to the man's - Usopp - wound. Most of the wounds are nearly closed up, but the bloods on his body were still there. She had to clean it up with water.

"What are you doing?" The orange haired woman asked her as she looked her in a suspicious way.

"Don't worry. I'm healing this man." Kagome said calmly as she could feel her energy being drained out.

The crowd then gasped at what she was saying, probably shock. Kagome was a clumsy one - she showed her power in front of everyone and maybe they will catched her and next excuted her because she was weird.

"Arigatou." The woman smiled in a tense way, covering her shock. Of course she was because a stranger was healing her friend.

"N-Nami." Usopp's voice caught their attention.

"Usopp, did the Franky Brothers do this?" Nami asked as she gripped Usopp's shirt collar. Kagome wanted to prevent her from doing that, but she didn't want to ruin their moment. Somehow it seemed important to them. "Was it them?!"

The man struggled for air a few times before answering her questions, "Yeah." He then added a few words, "I'm so weak."

Kagome felt her heart being stabbed when she heard he said that. What actually happened to this man until he feels that way? Kagome wondered.

"They took...the money." Kagome heard the woman - Nami - gasped. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the man let out tears as he said, "I can't face the others!" He continued, "We were finally going to repair Merry. I'm a disgrace! Dammit!" The man then fell limped into the orange haired woman's arms.

The silence filled the place - No one dare to interrupt the moment between these two friends. Kagome didn't know what to do and she also didn't want to enter their problem all of the sudden likes she's a friend, but she wanted to help them to solve the problem if she had to.

"Usopp. It's okay. We will get it back." Nami said. "Usopp, please stay right here. I'll run to the ship and get help, okay." She said and then looked at Kagome with a hopeful look. "Can you take care of him for a while?" Nami asked Kagome that was shocked at the request.

"What makes you trust me easily?" Kagome blurted out the question that was passing her mind at that time. She shouldn't asked that and she better keeps her mouth shut next time! Baka! (Idiot!)

"Because you've healed him." Nami said makes Kagome's eyes widened as her regret vanished in the thin air.

Before Kagome could say something, Nami had already gone in the crowd. She then looked at the man's face. The man named Usopp had stopped crying, but she could feels that he was still injured in his heart - he was really hurt and ashamed.

* * *

I'm so sorry if there are so many grammar mistakes in this chapter. Hope you guys can tell me so that I can fix them. Or beta is needed? HAHAHA. Beta please. I don't know how to search for one! PM me if you can be my beta! Thank you.


	2. Franky Family

Hello! This is my first One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover. So, please be kind to me! :D

Disclaimer : One Piece and Inuyasha (and Funimation Subs) are definitely not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~X~X~**

"_M-matte_ (Wait), Usopp-_kun_!" Kagome screamed to Usopp that was running away after a few minutes after she had healed him slightly. "Usopp_-kun_!" Kagome continued to chase the man that never look his back or at her. He continued to run as she chased after him.

Then he stopped completely as she imitated what he did and gained her breath. Kagome opened her blue eyes and saw, what Usopp was looking at with, rage in his eyes. It was a strange design of house that had a big name written on it. Franky House.

'_Franky? Where did I heard it?_' Kagome closed her eyes as she thought the name. Kagome instantly opened her eyes when she remembered the conversation Usopp had with Nami. _'Franky_!' Kagome went to Usopp and tried to stop him before he did something that could make his wounds turned bad and as always, before she could, Usopp stretched the slingshot in his hand and pointed it to the house's front door and a second after that, the big door exploded.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt the anger radiance from the man in front of her.

"What crazed lunatic dares to attack the Franky Brothers?!" A voice that was filled with anger entered Kagome's ears as she flinched slightly.

Kagome quickly reached for Usopp, but she was stopped by his arm that prevent her from doing that, "Don't interfere!" He said without looking at her way.

"Stop it or your wounds will be worse than before!" Kagome talked back, "Nami would be mad at us." Kagome said softly, hoping that he would listen to her advice.

Usopp ignored Kagome plea as he walked further into the house.

"Huh? It's that pathetic wuss!"

"Eh? He's still standing?"

The murmurs of the weird people in the house annoyed Kagome. How could they said Usopp's a pathetic wuss?! Before Kagome could talk back to them, Usopp said with slightly low breaths voice because of the run they went through, "Give the money back!"

"Give back the money?" A voice echoed back Usopp's words and Kagome catched the figure of a man wearing an odd mask that covered his face from their views. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the people here - some of them, wearing a weird clothes.

"That's right, _Aniki_! (Big brother)" One of the weird followers said to him as he pointed at Usopp. "He was with the Straw Hat Luffy. So we thought he might be pretty strong-"

"- But then he turned out to be the weakest guy I've ever seen."

The annoying laughs then echoed through the house. Kagome clenched her hands as she bit her lower lip to keep her anger from burst out.

"-But, I never seen that pretty girl over there with Straw Hat." They continued as they staring at Kagome rigid figure. "Maybe-"

Before they could continue, Usopp ran towards the leader that had the suitcase in his hand, "Mind your own business!"

"Whoa there!" The man avoided Usopp and Usopp tripped onto the ground.

"Usopp-_kun_!" Kagome called Usopp as everyone laughed at him. " _Anata no subeto o yamete_! (Stop it, all of you!)" Kagome's said with a loud voice as she walked to Usopp and the people that were laughing a few seconds ago were now silence as they watched her beautiful figure. "_Soshite_, (and) give it back!" She said to the man that was holding the suitcases.

_'Maybe that suitcases hold the money that Usopp-kun and Nami-san were talking about at that time!_' Kagome thought as she thought back the conversation of the two friends.

"_Gomena, Nee-chan_. (Sorry, Sis)" The man said as their eyes locked. "But, I won't give it." He said calmly.

"It's not your property!" Kagome talked back as she gripped the man's arms. She could see the man's eyes widened slightly at their contact.

"Give it back!" Usopp's voice interrupted their conversation. "We have to repair our ship! We need that money!" Usopp stood up slowly as the man's gaze went to him. "The money is our chance to-" Usopp tried to control his breath. "-finally repair Merry! I'm not letting you take it!"

Kagome hold Usopp's unbalance body that slightly leaned on her small ones as she healed him silently.

"It sounds like you really love that little ship of yours." The masked man said. "_Mah_ (Well), regardless of what happens to that ship, this money is now ours." The man said calmly. "It's too bad that society doesn't consider stealing from pirates a crime."

'_Pirate?_' Kagome shocked to hear that word. '_So, this's really the world of pirate_.'

The masked man then looked at her, "Well, just give it to me. Mugiwara no Rufi (Straw Hat Luffy) is certainly unfortune." The weird people around them looking at them with grins. "His useless hencheman can't even handle..holding onto some money!" He said pointly to Usopp.

"Damare! (Shut up!)" Kagome screamed at the man as he ignored her and kicked Usopp on the chin as he coughed on blood. "YAMETE! (Stop it!)" Kagome's eyes widened as she ran to Usopp.

"You guys can play with him all you like." The man said as he walked away. "-but, be soft on that girl."

"Wait!" Kagome called him.

"**Hisatsu Kayakuboshi**!"

The masked man stopped Usopp's attack with his own hand as Kagome and Usopp stood there, didn't believe what just had happened. " Let me tell you something, long-nose boy." He silenced for a while. "My name is Franky. If you want to survive, don't cross me."

Then, his followers surrounded Usopp alone and left Kagome behind. "_Nee-chan_ (Sis), you better not interrupt us." One of them said to her as they began to beat Usopp.

"Stop it!" Kagome pleaded as she tried to stop them and makes her way to the beaten Usopp. "Please stop." She pleaded again and held onto Usopp, and as a result she got slightly beaten too.

"_Nee-chan_, get off him!"

"_Ie_! (No!)" Kagome talked back to them. "I will not let him get hurt again!" Kagome could feel her body slightly bruised from the kicks they were sent to Usopp. Then, she felt the small part of her shirt on the shoulder was wet and she knew that Usopp was crying. Suddenly, her arms that wrapped Usopp figure were gripped and she was brought away from the long-nose man. "_Hanase_! (Let go!) Kagome wriggled away from the hands that held her. "_**HANASE**_!" Kagome screamed as the guys that held her were suddenly went unconscious.

"W-what happened?"

"There was a pink light surrounded her a while ago!"

Kagome ignored them as she made her way to Usopp. She stood up and put Usopp's arm drapped on her shoulders. "Don't stop me!" She said as the guys step back from her as she made her way out from the mad house. "Hang on, Usopp-_kun_." Kagome whispered to Usopp's unconscious figure. She could feel her eyes blurry. She knew that she would be this pathetic. Couldn't even keep one guy from being beaten up. "_Gomen ne.._ (I'm sorry)"

After they walked out of the house, four figures stopped in front of them - a green haired man with three swords, a blonde haired man with cigarette between his lips, a animal..?.. and a man with straw hat.

Realization strucked her. '_Straw hat_!' Three out of the four figures seemed to look at her with cautious.

"_Arigatou na_ (thanks).. for bringing Usopp out of there." The man with straw hat said. "Wait a little longer, Usopp." He said to the unconscious Usopp and scanned his eyes to her figure that was slightly painted with bruises. His eyes then narrowed and was shadowed by his straw hat. The four of them then walked toward the house.

"I-I will wait here." Kagome said as their attention went toward her. "I don't know where to take him, so I will wait here and heal him." Kagome smiled weakly.

The straw hat man then nodded and continued his way towards the house.

Kagome then focused her miko power and put her hands that was engulfed with pink light on Usopp bruises.

'_I hope that this will not drain my energy too much. I can't even heal myself._' Kagome thought bitterly. '_I'm so sorry. I will...heal you_!'

* * *

Happy New Year - I know it's late to say it. Review please and correct me if I have any mistake. My grammar especially.

**WANTED : BETA!**

~Chia


	3. Going Merry!

Hello! This is my first One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover. So, please be kind to me! :D

Disclaimer : One Piece and Inuyasha are definitely not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Going Merry!"**

**~X~X~**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked slowly as she tried to remember what had happened before she fell unconscious.

'_Oh. Usopp's injured and I cured him with my power_.' She smiled. '_His friends were there too._' She tried to sit up from her lying position, but her head felt so dizzy because of her using too much healing power.

"AH!"

She heard a scream just beside her and flinched at how loud it was. She looked to the side to see who it was, but the person already out from the room she was in. She took her time and surveyed the room. A table? Barrels? Maybe she was in the kitchen. The space was small. Then, she noticed Usopp that was lying on tatami not too far beside her own.

"Where am I?" She tilted her head and her question instantly vanished into the thin air as the door opened. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that it was the man that saved both of them earlier. His lips curved into a wide grin as he sat on one of the barrels.

"Shishishi. _Arigatou na_ for saving Usopp." He laughed and tilted his head, "But, who are you?"

Before Kagome could answer, a voice that she recognized really well cut her opportunity, "She's the one I told you to take care of Usopp, and she also was the one that was healing him when I found him near the small bridge in front of the shops."

Kagome nodded at Nami that also had entered the room and went to stand beside the straw-hat guy. "I'm sorry about that." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Nami sighed loudly and then smiled at her, "It's okay. Usopp _is_ a stubborn guy."

Kagome chuckled and her eyes met with the straw-hat guy's wide eyes as he blinked slowly as if he was curious - really curious about her.

"Oh. How foolish of Usopp for letting this beautiful lady to protect him and let these _baka_s, ugly guys hurt her." A man's voice entered her ears and before she could ask them who is it, a hand took her hand and she soon met with a blond guy with a pair of curly eyebrows. "I wish I was there sooner to protect you with my life and took the beating." His eyes then turned into heart shapes when he looked up and down at her body. "So beautiful!" Then he fell to the wooden ground, unconscious.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" Kagome stood up and went to him.

"You shouldn't stand up, yet!" A strict voice - the voice that was screaming earlier, told her and her eyes widened when she met a reindeer stood up beside a green-haired man that had just entered the room.

'_That reindeer and the guy also saved us_. _If I remember correctly_.' Kagome thought. '_But, how it could talk_?' Kagome get rid off the question out of her mind, afraid that she might offend the animal. Kagome's cheeks turned bright red as she looked at it. "K-Kawaii!" She went to the reindeer and wrapped her arms around his small body.

"AH! Z-Zoro, H-Help me!" The cute reindeer wriggled , trying to escape from her hug.

"Sorry, Chopper." The green haired man smirked. "I can't help you with that."

"Ah! Please hug me too!" The blond man that was previously unconscious was now begging her to hug him too. Kagome sweat-dropped at the sight which made the straw-hat man laughed and Nami's eyes twitched.

"Huh." The green-haired man snorted.

"What's that, Marimo?" The blond man expression quickly changed into a mad one as he faced the Zoro guy - the reindeer called him with that name.

"I just realized. What is your name?"Before the two could fight, Nami quickly asked Kagome with a loud voice, so that these two guys would get distracted. In a second, all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself sooner." Kagome let go of the reindeer that had fell unconscious in her arms, but he instantly woke up and went to Zoro to hide himself, but failed completely. Kagome stood up to regain her composure and bow slightly, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome warmly smiled at them, "I also want to say thank you for saving my and Usopp's life earlier."

The straw-hat man then laughed. "Ah. Ore wa Monkey D Luffy. Kaizoku oni naru otoko da! Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

"I'm Nami, the navigator of this ship. Nice to meet you too." Nami smiled at her.

"A very beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" The man with the curl eyebrows then regained his composure and coughed slightly, "My name's Sanji, the cook for this ship... and for you!"

"Name is Roronoa Zoro." The green haired man said shortly.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper." The reindeer said, still hide himself behind Zoro. "A-A doctor!" He stuttered as Kagome's eyes widened at the last part.

"He's a doctor and he was the one that gave you a treatment when you fell unconscious." Nami said as if she knew what Kagome thought about.

"Thank you then, Doctor-san." Kagome smiled at Chopper that was blushing.

"Don't thanks me, bakayaro! I'm not that good!" He grinned and scratched his cheek.

Everyone smiled at the cute sight, except Sanji that had his eyes on Kagome all the time with his eyes still in the shape of hearts and Luffy that was frowning at Kagome as she smiled at the animal. "I also saved you." Luffy said pointedly. Instantly, everyone's eyes, and of course except Kagome, widened and curious at Luffy's strange behavior.

"Ah, thanks to you too."

Luffy laughed, "Don't mention it."

"Then why you asked her to thanks to you?!" Everyone, but Kagome, shouted at Luffy that seemed to ignore them completely and continued to laugh.

Kagome giggled at the sight and happy that she met with nice people that can be trusted. 'They are pirates, but they're nice peoples.'

**~XX~XX~**

**~X~X~**

A mumble escaped Usopp's mouth as their attention instantly on him. He opened his eyes to see that all his friends were on his side as he sat from laying position.

"Usopp's awake!" Chopper said happily.

"Jeez. You really had us worried!" Nami crossed her arms under her chest.

"Damn right. You could have gotten yourself killed, charging in there like that with a beautiful lady with you." Sanji said as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth and it floated in the air. "We're just glad you and Kagome-chan made it out alive."

"Think things through before you act." Zoro said.

"You're not one to talk!" Sanji shouted at Zoro that ignore him as if he didn't even exist.

Kagome's gaze went to Usopp and she could feel Usopp's feeling pouring out of him. Her worry increased as she looked at him that had sat into Indian style on his mat. Luffy's laugh filled the room as Usopp looked on the ground.

"I've been nothing but a burden." Usopp lifted his head as he sobbed slightly, "Sumane! (I'm sorry) Really!" Tears began to form in his eyes, "I'm so ashamed, guys!" Usopp ran towards Zoro and hugged his legs. His action caused Zoro to slightly flinched back and sweat-dropped. "We needed that money and I-I-I" Usopp stuttered and ignored Zoro that was wriggling.

"S-Stop it!" Zoro said and tried to pull his legs from Usopp's arms. "Calm down. I understand. Just let me go!"

Kagome chuckled, '_I guess there's nothing to worry about_.'

"B-But we had so much money!" Usopp sobbed loudly as he still clinging onto Zoro's legs.

Chopper went to Usopp with a worry face, "Usopp, you shouldn't move from bed!"

Kagome nodded, "Chopper-chan is right. You're still in a bad shape after all." Kagome laughed at Usopp that was shocked at her being here with them.

"Hear that?" Nami said, "You should do what Chopper and Kagome say."

**X~X~X~X**

**~X~X~**

After Kagome introduced herself to Usopp and explained to him of why she was here, Usopp sat on his tatami, and thanks Kagome for what she did for him. "It's okay, Usopp-san." Kagome smiled lightly.

"Kagome-chan is so nice~" Sanji said and swooning over Kagome for a few seconds before getting knocked by Nami.

"So then," Usopp started talking, "There's no way to take the money back?"

Luffy, that was sat in Indian style on a wooden box, answered him. "Well, we won't know until this Franky guy gets back." He grinned at Usopp.

"I see." Usopp looked at the ground, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Well, even if it's gone, we still have 100,000,000 beli." Luffy said, trying to cheer up Usopp that seemed to be a bit gloomy. "Don't worry about it!" Luffy then laughed loudly only to have Nami that shouted at him, and his face changed instantly.

"Money is always something to worry about!" Chopper then quietly reminded Nami that Usopp was still here. "I'm sorry." Nami said guilty. Usopp nodded, and said it was fine.

"But Luffy," Usopp looked at Luffy that sat in front of him. "What about the ship? Going Merry?" Luffy's still smiling at Usopp that was asking him a lot of questions, "Is a hundred million beli is enough to fix him? We're here at a first-class shipwright, so they can do it, right?" Kagome could feel the temperature in the room drop slightly and Nami that was standing beside her seemed to clench her fist. "They'll make the ship stronger than ever and we'll keep sailing!" Usopp, seemed oblivious to everyone's reaction, continued "She'll be good as new. So, can we afford to hire them with 100,000,000 beli?" Usopp looked at Luffy almost hopefully that Luffy would say yes. "How about it, Luffy?"

"Well, the thing is..." Luffy trailed off a bit, "Usopp, about the ship, I've decided to get a new one!" Luffy smiled at Usopp that was gaping at him. "I'm sorry about deciding that when you weren't around." Luffy continued as he kept the smile on his lips, "I've decided that. The Going Merry's been great to us, but it's time to say goodbye to this ship."

Kagome could hear the long-nosed man gasped loudly, and Kagome knew this wouldn't turned good as Usopp's aura slightly changed. Everyone was avoiding to meet Usopp's eyes, except for Luffy and Zoro.

"So, look," Luffy said as he took a book or a catalog that was laying on the table and slightly showed it to Usopp, "I got this catalog from Ice-Ossan's place," He continued as he still didn't realized Usopp's trembling body and shock face. "There's a lot of brand new ship we could buy!" He looked at the catalog page after page, "Well. with a hundred million beli, we could buy a really big used ship-"

"Wait, wait." Usopp cut Luffy off as he tried to calm himself. Luffy's face that while ago was happy, was now frown as he looked at Usopp as if he predicted that this would happen "Come on." Usopp grinned forcefully, "That's a pretty tasteless joke, not to mention ridiculous." He looked at Kagome, "Right, Kagome?" Kagome was surprised that Usopp had brought her into this conversation between them - the crewmates. She didn't want to interfere with their problem, because she _was_ a stranger and she just only met them for about fifteen minutes!. "See, look! Kagome thinks that you were serious!" Usopp let out a humorless laugh, "Jeez, our captain's such a kidder!" He then turned to Nami that was standing not too far beside Kagome's stiff body, "Go ahead and tell him off, Nami!"

Luffy didn't turned his gaze away from Usopp, as no smile or grin on his face, indicated that he was serious. Kagome admitted that she was afraid when Luffy that seemed cheerful a moment ago, could turn this serious. His aura changed instantly, and also his facial expression.

"What?" Usopp noticed this fact, "You mean we can't afford to repair this ship?" His voice was loud as he said it, "We can't afford it because I let them take the other two hundred million beli, right, Luffy?" He stood up from his tatami and Luffy closed the catalog book loudly. "A first-class shipwright's gonna have a first-class prices!"

"No!" Luffy denied Usopp's fact, "That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Usopp gritted his teeth. "Spit it out!" He was showing his anger out. "Do you think I can't handle it?!"

Luffy flinched back slightly as he looked at Usopp that was shouting at him. "Of course not!" Luffy shouted back, "Losing the money had nothing to do with this!"

"Then, why are you spouting about getting a new ship?!" Usopp retorted back as everyone's realized that this wasn't going to be good.

"Stop it, both of you." Zoro interfered them, but was being ignored as if he wasn't there. "What good is arguing to do?" The both of them still looked at each other intensely. "Calm down and talk it over!"

Usopp gritted his teeth and walked slightly closer to Luffy, "How can I calm about this?! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, didn't want to see what was happening. She almost hoping that she wasn't here just to see them fighting like this. She didn't want to interfere or be someone that suddenly out of nowhere and telling them to stop. She was a stranger, but it hurt her to see them like this. Kagome then heard something was slammed onto the floor. She assumed that it was the catalog that Luffy hold in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Luffy said. His voice were rough.

"I didn't want to see that." Usopp breathed heavily. "Oi Luffy! If it's not because the money was stolen, then what is it?!" Usopp shouted at Luffy, "Tell me! Come on! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Kagome didn't heard anything coming out from Luffy's mouth as her eyes were still closed. "If you think I can handle it, then don't hold back! Tell me!"

"The Going Merry can't be fixed!" Luffy shouted angrily at Usopp as Kagome flinched back slightly at the fact that what just Luffy told him.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that Usopp mouth was opened slightly, and the shock on his face terrified her. "What did you just said?" Usopp asked again as if he hoped that the answer wouldn't be the same.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Luffy said as his hands turned into fist on his sides. His knuckles turned white. "No one can repair her." He looked at the floor, refused to meet Usopp's eyes. Usopp then fell on his knees. "If there was another way, I wouldn't be doing this!"

"It's our ship!" Usopp slammed his palms a few times on the wooden floor as to pointing at the ship that they were in. "The ship that we're all standing on!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed as he looked at Usopp's form, "That's right! This ship's gonna sink!"

Usopp then looked away, "What are you saying, Luffy?" He refused to accept the reality.

"It's true." Luffy said. "That's what they said at the shipwright!" Usopp snorted. "It won't reach the next island."

"Oh. We won't." Usopp closed his eyes. "So you let the guys you just met feed you a line, and you were happy with it?" Usopp locked his eyes with Luffy's.

"What?" Luffy's voice was calm yet it filled with anger, maybe.

"Some so called first-class shipwrights said it can't be done and you believed in them?! We've been together through rough seas and battle. She's a nakama who's been with us through thick and thin." Usopp shouted at Luffy. "And you just going to let her die here?!" Usopp gritted his teeth loudly. "Is that all ship ever means to you, Luffy?"

Kagome and Chopper went to Usopp when he coughed a few times. "That's enough, Usopp."

"He's right, Usopp-san." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. "You're still in a bad condition. You need a rest." Kagome hoped that this would end the fight. Unfortunately, it was not.

"Thanks, Kagome." Usopp said without looking at her face. "But, I haven't finished yet."

Kagome opened her mouth to talk back, but was cut, "Kagome." She looked at Luffy that's still kept his eyes on Usopp. "Let him be." Kagome, with a little bit of hesitation, moved away and went to stand right next to Nami, who was instantly hold her hand in hers. Nami's hand was trembling furiously. Kagome's worry increased at this time. "So, are you saying that you can assess it yourself?" Luffy talked back to Usopp. "We don't have a shipwright. That's why we had them look at her!"

"Then it doesn't matter!" Usopp fought back, "We don't need help from any of them!" Usopp dragged himself toward the door with his knees still planted on floor. "I'll repair him like I always have! That's how we've gotten this far, after all." Usopp refused to give up as he moved towards the door. "_Yosh_. I'll go get started! You guys can help too."

"Wait, Usopp." Sanji clenched his hands.

"You can help too, Kagome." Usopp said, without looking at her and ignored everyone else.

"Usopp-san, you should stay in bed." Kagome reminded him lightly.

"You're right. We need more timber." Usopp ignored her as he made his way closer towards the door. "Go buy some from the shipwright! We've get a lot of work to do." Kagome noticed that Luffy's body was trembling and his teeth was gritting.

"**YOU'RE NOT A SHIPWRIGHT, USOPP**!" Luffy shout echoed through the ship as Kagome slightly flinched back.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami shouted at Luffy, hoping that he wouldn't let his anger out on Usopp.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?" Usopp retorted back at Luffy as he clenched the catalog in his hand, hoping that it would disappear from his vision "Those workers won't go out on a limb to repair someone's else ship! I don't give a shit what some irresponsible shipwright who gives up just after one look!"

"Usopp..." Nami called him quietly as her hand that was still in Kagome clenched tightly.

"This just shows us that we have to take care of our ship ourselves." Usopp continued. "I promise... I'll never abandon this ship!" He said to inform everyone about it, "Are you all idiots?" He sobbed lightly. "Some big shot shipwrights just fed you a convincing story and you just believed it?!" Usopp stood up shakily and went to Luffy's tense body, "The crewmates I know would see past their song and dance, and believe in Going Merry's strength!" Usopp grabbed Luffy's shirt collar. "You're just spouting some oversimplified, senile lies while putting on airs about being a captain! I've misjudged you, Luffy!"

Luffy gritted his teeth as he glared at Usopp. "Usopp-san, that's a bit-"

"Don't interfere, Kagome!" Luffy held out his arm as if to never let her step into their argument. "I've made my decision!" Luffy locked his eyes with Usopp's. " I won't change my mind. No matter what you say, we're getting a new ship!" Luffy, without missing a beat, continued, "We're saying goodbye to Going Merry!"

"Don't kid with me!" Usopp tightened his grip on Luffy's collar and shook him. "I won't let you do it! Listen, Luffy!" Usopp glared at Luffy that was gritting his teeth all this time, "Not everyone can tolerate with someone like you forever!" The tension in the room raised up as they continued their argument. "I'd never keep sailing if it meant to leave a wounded nakama behind!"

"You're talking crazy." Luffy said as he loosened the tight grip of Usopp on his collar. "You can't treat the ship like it's a human even it's our nakama!" He pushed away Usopp's hands as soon as it loosened it grip.

"Yes, you can!" Usopp denied Luffy's fact. "Merry still has the power to go on!" Usopp breathed heavily, "I know what you're thinking - You're hyped up about getting a new ship!" He trailed off as he looked away from Luffy that was trembling furiously.

"Oi, oi." Sanji entered the argument, "Let it go." He walked to these two. "Nothing good will come from being a hostile!"

"That's _enough_ of you!" Luffy shouted as he pounced Usopp to the ground.

"Luffy-san!" Kagome's gasped.

"Don't think that you're the only one who're suffering!" Usopp tried to wriggle out of Luffy grip on him.

"Then, how could you even think to get a new ship?!" Usopp fought back.

"Then, have it your way!" Luffy said and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what's going to happen after this. "If you don't like how I do things, then you just pack up and leave-"

Before he could finished, Luffy was kicked by Sanji, across the room, that was breathing heavily as if he had been kept his anger inside him for a very long time. Kagome's gasped at the scene and her hand on her chest. Her heart felt like it was being pricked by needles. "You idiot!" Sanji started. "What were you about to say?!" He shouted angrily at Luffy that was still in the clouds of dust. "Get over yourself! " Sanji continued. "Don't you feel ashamed - that a guest is here watching all of this?!" Kagome looked away as Nami's gaze went to her. "Don't talk so carelessly! You hear me, Luffy?!"

'_I guess I shouldn't be here, after all_.' Kagome thought as she looked the scene. The only thing that filled the room at that time was Sanji's heavy breath.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said as Kagome realized that there were bruises on his body from the impact of the wooden table that Sanji kicked him into. "It just slipped out." He put his straw hat on his head and looked at Kagome's form.

"No. It's okay, Luffy." Usopp that was laying on the ground said. "It's what you want, isn't it?"

"What did you say?!" Luffy gaped at him. His eyes were widened in shock.

"Any nakama that can't pull their weight get cut loose and left behind." Usopp moved his body slowly and sat on the ground. "If you're gonna do that to Merry," Usopp looked at Luffy's face, somehow with determination in it, "Then, do it to_** me**_ too!"

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you like it and please tell me if there's any mistake. After all, I'm not that good in grammar. Please do tell me. Thank you. :D

I hope you guys would review this chapter because just by seeing you all review, instead of just reading it, would brighten my day! :D

Thanks to : **Angel4EverLostInLife**, **Guest**, **SilverSun XD**, **animecutylover**, **raepan2010** !

Thanks also for those whose favorite and follow this story. :D

~Chienna


	4. Not A Dream

Inuyasha and One Piece are not mine!

Thanks to my beta : breather . :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Not A Dream"**

**X~X~X~X~X**

The crew froze and their eyes blew wide as they heard Usopp s declaration. They were shock that they didn't know what to say or what to do. The first one to regain his composure was Sanji, who instantly went to his side with a serious face.

"Oi, Usopp!" Sanji called the long nosed man that was sitting on the floor before him. "Don't say such _stupid_ things!"

"No!" Usopp said to Sanji, still not facing him. "I meant it - I've done a lot of thinking about it." he continued calmly. There was no longer any sign of anger in his voice. "To tell the truth, I've always known that I could never be a monster like you guys." Everyone waited in disbelieving silence, entranced by Usopp s words. "Just like today, I couldn't even handle guarding some money."

Nami gasped sharply beside her, and Kagomi s heart constricted with painful familiarity. She knew what Usopp was thinking that he was weak.

"Where you're headed, I'll be nothing but a burden!" he stated and stood up slowly, unable to meet anyone s gaze. "You don't need weak nakama, right?" he asked quietly. "Luffy, you're the man that will be the Pirate King, right?" Not missing a second, he continued, "Well, as for me... I don't need to get that far!" Usopp's eyes were slightly pinched. "Come to think of it, just when I was about to set sail on my own, you invited me to join you."

Usopp paused, allowing thick silence to permeate the room, before continuing.

"Well, that's the only relationship we have." Kagome's fists tightened as she struggled to restrain herself from interfering in this horrible scene playing out before her eyes. She knew that she had no right to intrude in this case, knew that she had to become invisble in this room. She _had_ to. Of course that she didn't want this to happen between her and Sango, but... Was standing around is the right thing to do at_ this_ moment?

Usopp's voice broke her train of thought., "There's no reason for us to sail together knowing we have different purposes!" Finished speaking, Usopp headed to the door, only to be stopped as Sanji asked where he was going. "I'll go wherever I want,." he said while giving his back to them. "It's none of your concern anymore."

Kagome shivered when the cold breeze entered the room through the open door and hit her softly. "I'm leaving the crew!" Usopp annouced without a bit of hesitation.

Without looking back, he walked away as Nami, Chopper and Sanji gasped and walked toward him. Before they could stop or call him, the door closed on their faces. Instantly, Nami fell to her knees and everything went quiet as if time itself was stopped. Kagome's eyes were opened wide, as Chopper called Usopp's name and Nami gasped in disbelief.

"Hey!" Nami shouted at Luffy, who had not moved from his position. "What are you waiting for, Luffy?!" Nami's voice. Kagome could not see captain s eyes, shadowed by the brim of his signature straw hat. "Are you just waiting for him?" Nami clenched her hands into fists. "Hey! Go after him!"

Zoro's eyes went glanced at Kagome's form as she stood still, and then darted over to Luffy's form.

"Hurry up! Go and after him!" Nami shouted angrily at Luffy. Kagome put on of her hand on Nami's shoulder as Nami's glanced at her and went back to Luffy."We've come this far together." She calmed slightly as Kagome touched her. It was strange to be soothed by a stranger s touch, but now was not the time to think about it. "Are you sure you want to part ways like this?" Nami asked Luffy, who still remained silent. "Usopp's our nakama, right?" Nami's eyes hardened. "STOP HIM!" Her voice echoed in the small room. "Please, Luffy." Nami noticed that her eyes had become blurry. "You're... the **captain**, right?"

A few seconds passed and Luffy had yet to move.

"Why won't you say anything?" Nami's voice dipped low to a near whisper, but no one strained to hear her; she was the only one to break the silence.

She brushed Kagome's hand away from her shoulder, and went straight to the door and opened it. Without hesitation, Kagome followed her, oblivious to the straw hat man's eyes narrowing at their retreating forms. As soon as they out of the room, they could see Usopp's figure as he walked away. He had barely travelled far, but there seemed to be an immeasureable distance between them. Kagome's heart seeped with worry for Usopp's health.

"Usopp!" Nami shouted his name, hoping that he would stop right away. "Wait!" Usopp continued to walk. "You can't do this!" Nami continued to shout. "Turn around!"

"Oi!" Sanji, owho had followed after them, shouted as well. "Come back!"

"Please don't go!" Chopper plead loudly as tears blurred his sight. "Usopp!" He cried the name.

Kagome hadn t realized that Luffy had emerged from the room and was standing beside her until Nami called his name. Kagome bit her lip, watching from the corner of her eye the tense way Luffy held himself. looked at Luffy's body that were tense at the corner of her eyes. As if Usopp knew Luffy was there, watching him, he stopped in his tracks.

"Luffy!" He shouted as his back was still facing them. "I can't be in your crew anymore. I've been a burden to the very end." Hearing that, Luffy gritted his teeth. "Because you're the captain, the ship belongs to you." Usopp turned around and looked at Luffy. "That leaves me with one alternative."

'No way he would do that!' Kagome thought grimly. 'This can't be good!'

Nami gasped in disbelieve. "W-Wait, what are you saying?!" Nami desperately hoped that she had misheard him.

Usopp pointed his forefinger at Luffy's figure, "I'll return at 10 o'clock tonight!" he said, "And, whoever wins the duel gets to keep Merry!"

Luffy's lips turned down into frown as he listened to Usopp.

"I'm going to beat you and take her with me!" Usopp said with hard voice. "That will be the end of our friendship!"

And that was that.

He turned around again and walked away from the ship... and from them.

"W-Wait!" Kagome shouted at him. She desperately wanted to run after him, but her body did not agree. She stumbled weakly, and a set of strong arms caught her as she fell. "Usopp-san!" Kagome couldn't leave him alone, not in his condition. If she left him alone, no one would be there to threat him!

"Oi!" Luffy's voice were fill with concern as he held Kagome.. "Are you alright?!"

"I-" Kagome started, and everyone turned to listen to her. "I-I want to follow him!" Luffy's eyes widened as Kagome tightened her hands grip on Luffy's red veast. Kagome sobbed lightly. "He's still injured." Kagome tried to stand upright, but failed completely as she fell back into Luffy's arms.

"Kagome!" Nami went to her.

"Your body is still weak,." Chopper said as tears trailed down his fur cheeks.

Luffy's eyes were covered with his hat. "**_No_**." Kagome blinked at the order and demanding voice, but she quickly understood. "You will stay here until you're okay." Luffy lifted Kagome's body into his arms as he entered the room that they had previously occupied.

Kagome was unconscious before Luffy placed her on the tatami.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**X~X~X**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and she recalled that she had fallen unconscious in Luffy's arms. She gasped loudly upon catching sight of the clock that was hanging on the wooden wall.

"It's already past ten!" She quickly stood up from her tatami and went outside the room. "Usopp-" Her voice died in her throat as she saw what was happening in before her eyes.

The entire crew was standing on their ship's deck as they watched Usopp and Luffy fight. She hastened to join them, but it was slow going - her body's was stills tired and weak. Zoro glanced at her briefly as she stepped onto the deck, but quickly returned his attention to the field. The two fought at the middle of the field, not too far away from them. Usopp was breathing heavily and so was Luffy, who was crouching slightly as something wet covered his body. Kagome couldn't see Luffy clearly because of the thick smoke that engulfed him. Kagome was confused as she heard something sounded like hissing from the field.

Usopp put his slingshot on his side. "It's a breath dial." Kagome lifted her eyebrows; didn't know what that was. "You couldn't smell it because of the rotten egg..."

Kagome looked at Luffy's body. 'Why did he need to do that?' She thought to herself, concerning the rotten egg smell and the smoke. Right after Usopp spoke, she could hear Luffy gasp in surprise. Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Usopp, as if knew what she was thinking, continued with his explanation.

"-But that whole area is flooded with gas!"

Kagome jerked in shock. 'What he will be doing with the gas?!' Kagome opened her mouth to shout at Usopp.

"**KAEN BOSHI**! (Flame Star)" Usopp shouted as he shot something at Luffy.

"Flame?!" Kagome gasped. "Stop!" Something pricked Kagome's eyes. Her heart felt heavy and something sharp was scratching it. "Sto-" A moment, a loud sound echoed across the field and it felt like something had exploded. A big wave from the explosion hit the ship and drenched the audience crewmembers. "Luffy-san! Usopp-san!" Kagome shouted in horror. She still couldn't see them because of the smoke from Usopp s explosion.

"Please stop!"

Kagome's shock disappeared when a voice that she didn't recognize entered her ears. Kagome looked around, trying to identify the source of the mysterious voice, but she saw no one apart from herself and the crew. Kagome was distracted from her search by Luffy's loud voice.

"**GOMU GOMU NO**-"

She was not fazed by the surreal stretching of Luffy s arm as he formed a fist, but she could not bring herself to witness what he was surely intending to do. Having seen their hurtful arguing was bad enough, but this? It was far too much.

"**BULLET**!"

There was a long, terrible silence as she kept her eyes squeezed closed, listening intently for anyone who dared to break it.

"You idiot!" Kagome slowly opened her blue eyes when she heard Luffy screamed. Her eyes met Usopp s form, prone and beaten on the sand, and saw that Luffy had fallen to his knees. "You knew you couldn't defeat me!" Luffy shakily stood up and went to where his straw hat was laying. He took it calmly and put it on his head. "Do whatever you want with Going Merry." He abruptly announced to Usopp s unmoving form. "We're getting a new ship and sailing on." Luffy's voice was hard and filled with determination. "See ya, Usopp. It's been fun." With that, Luffy walked away, towards the ship to meet with his friends.

"Oi, don't go Chopper!" Sanji called to the reindeer who had grabbed his doctor s bag. Chopper was about to jump out off the ship towards Usopp, intending to heal his fallen friend, but he was held back by Sanji's strong grip.

"Why not?!" Chopper asked with tears in his eyes. "He was already hurt, and with that last attack-"

"A fight isn't a game!" Sanji continued to hold onto Chopper, who was struggling to get out of Sanji's hold.

"So what?! I'm a doctor!" Chopper retorted and then changed into his big form, which Kagome had previously seen in front of the Franky House. "Let me treat him!" Chopper attacked Sanji who easily avoided it, and the reindeer was instantly pinned to the ground by Sanji so he couldn't get away.

"He lost the duel!" Kagome couldn't see Sanji's face, but she knew that his face must have been more serious than nay she had seen before. "Don't you realize how wretched he would feel to be pitied as well?!"

Kagome looked down at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap. What Sanji had said was totally true.

"Your misplaced kindness would make his defeat that much worse!" Sanji continued, "He prepared himself for this before he fought!"

Kagome didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the tears already trailing down her round cheeks. How hopeless she was, unable to make any move to help the crew suffering before her eyes. She could not even think of anything to say.

"That's your job as a captain." Zoro said to Luffy as he gave his back to him. "Don't falter!" Kagome could hear Luffy, Chopper and Nami's sobs as they wept sorrowfully, wishing that the day s events had been nothing more than a terrible dream. "If you do, who are we supposed to believe in?"

Kagome watched Chopper as he ran towards Usopp to leave medicine and bandages beside his head, and then return to them. She quietly went down the stairs and made her way towards them to talk as she roughly swiped away her tears with her palm. get rid of her tears with her palm.

"Let's get the ship ready for him."

_That night..._

"This is the last time "

_seemed so_...

" we'll ever see this ship."

_unreal_...

* * *

Thanks to those whose reviews/favorite and follow this fanfic. I hope you happy about this chapter! Thanks a lot to my beta! XD

Special thanks to : Kakashi's hoe, Dusk Spark, Deathstarling556, XXKagomeX, Silversun XD, BookFinder, raepan2010, Anon and animecutylover ! - for great reviews!

REPLIES -

** animecutylover** :

LOL! It's okay! I don't feel offended at all. :D Thanks for your concern~ I already have beta reader and she's already beta for this story. :D Anyway, thanks for everything! XD Your review is long, I like it. XD LOL. HAHAHA.

**raepan2010** :

Glad that you liked it! :D

**Silversun XD** :

I don't know what you mean! XD HAHAHA. LOL. Thanks! Somehow, your review makes me happy. XD

**XXkagomeX **:

Owww~ You make me blush! I hope I can make another story, but right now, my life have been busy. :( Anyway, thanks for the review!

**DeathStarling556** :

You're welcome! XD Thank you for review!

**Dusk Spark** :

Yeah! HAHAHA. LOL!

**Kakashi's hoe** :

Thank you! :D

Please review. Your review will makes me happy~ :D

Chienna.


End file.
